Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Summary Infinite is one of the main antagonists alongside Dr. Eggman in Sonic Forces. He was originally a power-hungry jackal that was hired by Eggman to protect his base, which was attacked by Shadow. After suffering a crushing defeat from him, he was consumed with rage from being called weak, which drove him to gain more power by fusing himself with the finalized Phantom Ruby. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Infinite (His true name is unknown) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Should be older than Sonic Classification: Anthropomorphic jackal, Ultimate Mercenary (Used to call himself) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 normally, 2 via the Phantom Ruby), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Duplication, Homing Attack, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Vibration Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse gravity), Creation, Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can create rifts in space-time to banish opponents to "Null Space"), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, and Information Analysis (The Miles Electric was unable to analyze his capabilities) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Created a mini-sun that would reduce the whole world to ashes. Defeated E-123 Omega, an early Sonic and Silver with relative ease) Speed: At least FTL (Superior to an early Sonic), higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to Shadow) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet level (Both Sonic and the Avatar were required in order to defeat him) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, A sword (Formerly) Intelligence: Above Average with Gifted Combat intelligence (Is superior to Sonic when it comes to Fighting Skill and Quick Thinking, easily defeating Sonic when fighting him for the first time) Weaknesses: He can be quite reckless and stubborn in the midst of battle. He thinks very highly of himself and thinks he is better than everyone around him. If he uses too much energy from the Phantom Ruby, he will have to recharge it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Perception Manipulation: Infinite can control the visual and depth perception of his enemies to feed false information to the brain, distorting how to perceive the world around them. Infinite can thus manifest illusions that mimic aspects of reality to a perfect extent, enabling his ‘illusions’ to physically interact with the world as if they were a part of reality. Infinite is capable of trapping opponents in illusions, induce time loops, cloud an opponent’s vision, control the battlefield by creating hazards out of nowhere, and so on. * Virtual Reality Clones: With the power of the Phantom Ruby Infinite can manifest copies of Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. Each copy possesses the exact physique of abilities of the original, allowing them to serve as powerful allies should Infinite summon them in battle. Infinite is capable of producing an unlimited number of clones, as shown when he produced an entire army to face off against the Resistance. Infinite is also capable of duplicating himself. * Energy Emission: Infinite is able to project the Phantom Ruby’s energies in several ways, such as for omnidirectional blasts, energy balls capable of sending opponents flying, laser beams, shockwaves of energy to repel opponents, defensive auras, and innumerable cuboid constructs that home in on targets. * Gravity Reversal: Infinite can manipulate and reverse gravity to disorientate foes. * Null Space: Infinite can produce a rift in space that leads to ‘Null Space’, a closed off dimension of nonexistence. The rift in question produces a sort of suction that draws enemies in and traps them in Null Space. * Virtual Sun: Infinite showcased the ability to manifest a miniature sun that could’ve wiped out the entire Resistance and lay waste to the world. * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: In his final duel with Sonic, Infinite showed the ability to duplicate Metal Sonic’s V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. This quadruples his speed in a powerful dash attack and covers him a crimson aura. Note: Do not attempt to scale Infinite to the full power of the Phantom Ruby. Not only is this level of power heavily contradicted due to having his power drained when creating a miniature sun, but Infinite also has never demonstrated the Phantom Ruby’s full capabilities of creating entire dimensions. Gallery File:Jackal Infinite.png|Unmasked Infinite. File:Infinite Attacks.png Others Notable Victories: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Both were 5-A, Four had the Anti-Flying Button with him, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mephiles the Dark's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Mew (Pokémon) Mew’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 5